


My Daughter's Ex Boyfriend

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bed Sex, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Creampie, Dead Jake Griffin, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Large Cock, MILFs, Minor Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Parent Abby Griffin, Past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Break Up, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin AU One-ShotStoryShe has fun with her daughter's leftover.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	My Daughter's Ex Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellexA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BellexA).



Abby Griffin was sitting on the sofa wishing there was a cock buried up her pussy when the doorbell rang. She unraveled her slender 5'6" frame from the sofa and walked over to answer the door. She was surprised to see Bellamy Blake standing there. The last she had heard, her daughter Clarke had dumped Bellamy a week ago for some girl called Lexa. Her daughter was always going through boyfriends and girlfriends and Abigail couldn't keep track.

As she stood there in just her bathrobe, she smiled at Bellamy. She had always thought he was the most handsome of her daughter's men. At 19, he stood almost 6' tall and had a slender build. His black hair hung down over his hazel eyes. She was glad that he had finally grown a mustache; she always thought he had a baby face. "If you're looking for Clarke, she doesn't live here anymore." Abby said tightening her robe around her body.

Bellamy lifted his eyes to hers. "Actually I was hoping I could talk to you Mrs. Griffin. I don't understand why Clarke just dumped me like that. I mean I thought we were so happy together."

Reaching out, Abby put a perfectly polished hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come inside Bellamy? I'm willing to listen to you."

He smiled sadly at her then stepped into the house. Abigail closed the door behind him, and then moved over until she was sitting on the couch beside him. Her brown eyes drifted over his lean body as he sat with his hands in his lap. "Did she give you a reason?" She asked brushing her long brown hair back from her face.

Bellamy shook his head, still looking at his clasped hands. "No, she just said that she needed a real man in her life. That I couldn't give her what she needed." He lifted his head to look at her. "I don't understand what she meant. I mean I have never had any complaints from any of my other sexual partners."

A light bulb seemed to go off in Abby's head. She needed a cock and from the looks of things, Bellamy was afraid he wasn't good enough in bed anymore. Reaching out she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you are a fine lover Bellamy."

Bellamy blushed under her gaze. "Thank you Mrs. Griffin." He lifted his eyes to hers. "It must be hard; you know being a widow and all."

Abby sighed. "Yea, I haven't had a decent fuck since Jake died." She leaned back a bit pushing her chest out as she let her robe fall open.

Bellamy's eyes immediately moved to her 38C tits. His mouth watered and he swallowed hard. "Yea, I can imagine it must be tough, being all alone." He said huskily as he looked at her body.

Abby smiled as she watched his cock rise in his jeans. "Yes...It is..." She ran her hand down over his crotch making him groan as he closed his eyes. "You know Bellamy. My pussy could sure use a good fucking right now." She whispered against his ear.

Bellamy's eyes flew up and met hers. "Mrs. Griffin, you don't mean?"

She let her hand drift over his crotch as she brought one of his hands up to her bare breast. He started to pull his hand away then deciding against it, let his hand encircle her flesh. "Mrs. Griffin, I don't know. I mean you are Clarke's mother after all."

Abby worked at his jeans as his hand moved over her breast. "That's true. But weren't you just saying that she needed a man? That you couldn't give her what she needed?" She watched his eyes darken with pain.

"Yea," He ran his hand over her nipple, flicking it with his nail.

Abby got his jeans open and reached inside, pulling his hard cock out into the open. "Well, maybe if you fucked me and I didn't have any complaints then that would show you that it was Clarke who had the problem, not you." She ran her hand up and down over him as she talked.

Bellamy had to admit that she did have a nice body and her hand felt good stroking his cock. He was wondering if maybe it wasn't Clarke who had the problem and not him. Since her mother seemed to want to fuck him. "You do have a nice body Mrs. Griffin." He said watching his hand cover her breast.

"Thank you...You have a nice cock to." She took her hand from his cock and stood up holding her hand out to him. "Come on Bellamy, what can it hurt?"

Bellamy was still unsure so he let his eyes drift over her body. His eyes moved down over the brown hairs covering her pussy. He wondered what kind of treasure she hid under those curls. He wondered if her pussy was tight or loose from childbirth and all the fucking her husband must have given her before he died. His cock jumped as he looked at her body. "You're right, what can it hurt?" He said more to himself then to her as he took her hand.

Abby led him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. While Bellamy sat down on the edge of the bed and undid his shoes, she let the robe fall from her body until she stood there gloriously naked. She watched through passion filled eyes as he slowly stripped out of his clothes. When her eyes saw how big his cock was, they widened. Bellamy had to be at least 10 or 11 inches long and at least 2 or 3 inches around. "Boy, you're sure hung." She said crossing the room quickly and dropping to her knees before him.

Bellamy smiled down at her as he let his hand drift through her hair. "Like I said no complaints."

Abby lifted her eyes to his as she wrapped her hand around his hard cock. She wasn't surprised that her hand wouldn't reach all the way around him. "Mmmmm...I'm hungry all of a sudden."

Bellamy's smile turned into a grin. "Well if you're hungry Mrs. Griffin, it's right there for ya. I wouldn't want you to starve."

She gave him a look full of desire and lust then opened her mouth wide as she took the head into her mouth. Bellamy moaned and closed his eyes as he felt her engulf his length. "Oh yea Mrs. G, suck that sweet cock." He bucked his hips forward a bit burying more of his meat into her mouth.

Abby moaned around the hunk of meat stretching her mouth. She moved her tongue lightly over the flesh as she moved her head down over him, trying to see how much of him she could take.

Abby whined in disappointment when he hit the back of her throat and she still only had half of him inside her. Bellamy chuckled as he ran his hand lightly over her cheek. "It's okay Mrs. M. I haven't met a woman yet who could take all of me in her mouth."

Abby lifted her eyes to his as she moved her head back, letting him leave her mouth a little bit at a time. She knew he was to big to slither into her throat although she would have loved deep throating him. From the moans leaving his mouth however she got the impression that he liked what she was doing just fine. "Oh yea, that feels so good Mrs. M..." He moaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair. "Suck me baby."

Abby moaned against him as she moved her head back and forth over his hard flesh. Her tongue touched everywhere she could reach and she even grazed him with her teeth a few times. When his cock started spewing precum, she drank it up eagerly. "Oh god...Suck me." He growled as he gripped her hair hard and started pulling her head roughly over him, while he slammed his hips forward.

Abby sucked harder at him as she let him fuck her face. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he gave her a mouthful of his delicious juices and she could hardly wait. Holding his cock with one hand, she lowered the other one down between her legs and started fingering her pussy.

Bellamy opened his eyes a slit and watched her hand sliding furiously in and out of her pussy. "Yea...Finger yourself while I fuck your face Mrs. M..." He panted as he thrust harder against her. "Suck my fucking cock; bring yourself off with your fingers.

Abby's fingers were flying in and out of her body as she sucked harder at him. Moans were escaping her lips around his hard cock and her moans were driving Bellamy wild. "Oh fuck...I'm cummmmiinnnngggg..." he screamed suddenly as he flooded her mouth with his cum.

Abby was surprised at the first load he shot into her mouth. She drank it up greedily as she kept her hand buried between her legs. She almost gagged on the second load he shot into her mouth because she came at that instant. Her shriek was lost as she tried to scream and swallow at the same time.

Bellamy pulled his still spewing cock out of her mouth and she took a deep breath while she coughed. "Didn't mean to choke you," He said patting her on the back.

Abby wiped tears from her eyes as she looked up at him. "It was my own fault. I came just as you shot into my mouth. She looked down at her bare breasts which were coated in his cum. She ran her finger through some of it and brought it to her lips. "Mmmmm...Yummy."

Bellamy laughed as he scooped up some of his cum and fed it to her. He fed her his cum until her breasts were clean and glistening. "Get up on the bed Mrs. M...I want to return the favor."

She realized that his cock was still rock hard and her pussy flowed at the thought of having it inside her. She moved easily onto the bed on her back and spread her legs wide. "Come to mamma baby."

Bellamy moved onto the bed but instead of moving over her and fucking her like she wanted, he lay down until his head was between her legs. "I gotta taste this pussy." He said as he lowered his head.

"Mmmmm...Yea...Eat me baby." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her flesh.

Bellamy spread her lips open then darted out his tongue, lightly flicking her clit. "Mmmmm..." Abby moaned lifting her hips. Bellamy smiled as he wrapped his tongue around her clit while he blew gently on it. "Oh yes..." Abby cried.

Bellamy licked her clit lovingly a few times while Abby purred with contentment. When she felt him slide a finger into her depths, she whimpered in desire. "Finger me baby. Make me cum..." She begged pushing her pussy closer to his face.

Bellamy locked his lips on her clit, sucking gently while he slowly fingered her. Abby was in heaven. It had been a long time since anyone had sucked her off so gently. "Oh baby. Yes." She purred running her fingers through his hair. When he slid a second finger in to meet the first, she bucked hard against him. She could feel her body heating up and knew that if she didn't cum soon she was going to explode. "Oh honey, that feels so good, but I need to cum so bad." She humped her body hard against his face as he continued to slowly eat her out.

Bellamy enjoyed eating her out, but his cock started throbbing against the mattress and her humping against his face was driving him to new heights. He sucked harder on her clit, even nibbling on it with his teeth as he slammed his fingers deep into her body like a tornado in a trailer park.

It wasn't long before Abby was crying out his name as she humped her body furiously against him. "Eat me...Oh fuck, eat my hot snatch..." She screamed pulling at her nipples with her fingers as her head slammed hard against the bed as she waved it back and forth.

Bellamy slipped a third finger into her wet hole and drove Abby wild. "Fuck...Agh...Ugh...I'm cummmmiinnnngggg." She screamed as she flooded his flying hand with her juices.

Bellamy let go of her clit and replaced his fingers in her pussy with his mouth. He licked up around her slit, drinking up all her juices, and then drove his tongue deep inside her looking for more. Abby screamed when she felt his tongue penetrate her and went flying into orgasm once again.

By the time he pulled his mouth from between her legs, Abby was lying there panting like crazy. "I need to fuck you but I don't have anything." He said showing her his hard cock.

Abby hadn't planned on this and didn't think about buying condoms. "I don't care," she said suddenly. "Give it to me bareback. I need you so bad." She held her arms out to him as she spread her legs wide.

Bellamy was to hot to care about the consequences as he brought the head of his cock to her entrance then slid slowly into her. "Oh...I feel so full." She whimpered as she felt him slowly fill her. When she had all of him, both of them moaned loudly.

"You feel so good Mrs. G..." He moaned lying down over her as he slowly started pulling out of her body.

Abby chuckled as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Bellamy, you ate me out, I sucked you off and now you're fucking me. I think you can call me Abby."

Bellamy smiled as he fucked her slowly. He pulled out almost all the way before slowly penetrating her body once again. "Abby," Her name was a sigh on his lips. He kissed her gently even as he slowly moved inside her.

"Oh Bellamy, yes, fuck me honey." Abby moaned lifting her hips to meet his slow thrusts.

Bellamy lifted his eyes to hers, watching her body taken over with desire as he slowly thrust into her. "You like that Abby? You like me fucking your hot snatch?"

Abby clung to him as she met him thrust for thrust. "Oh yes, I love your hard cock honey. My daughter is an idiot. You are amazing. Make me cum honey; make me cum on your hot cock."

Bellamy locked his lips on hers, kissing her deeply even as he slammed hard into her body. His cock thrust forcefully into her, until the bed was straining under their moving bodies. Their moans were lost in each others mouths as they strained their bodies together. Their tongues dueled together, each fighting for dominance as he reamed her pussy with his hard cock.

Abby tore her mouth from his as she screamed his name as she came hard around him. Bellamy closed his eyes as he felt her flood his hard cock. "Flood me baby. Give me all you got." He growled as he pounded her harder then before as he searched for his own release.

When it came, Abby's name was torn from his lips as he let out a loud animal growl. "Take it Abby, I'm filling you baby. Take it all." He slammed hard into her body, holding himself buried deep inside her as he flooded her depths.

Abby's nails dug into his back as she felt him flood her body with his cum. As she lay there beneath him, glowing in the passion of their desire for each other, she was suddenly thankful she had already gone through menopause.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
